


Crossed Swords Offline: a Nsfw anthology

by Bloodyevoker



Series: Crossed Swords Online Extended universe [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25582759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodyevoker/pseuds/Bloodyevoker
Summary: Between chapters for my other fic, Crossed Swords Online.Updated whenever they're done instead of between uploads of the main fic to overcome writer's block
Relationships: Roxas/Xion (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Crossed Swords Online Extended universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854067
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 4.5: The girl whose body he craved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As their second date winds down, Roxas and Xion decide to indulge their needs a little.

Her moans filled the living room, Roxas's hands were driving her absolutely crazy, and she wanted to get him back. Pulling away from their kiss, she got off of his lap, then slid a hand down into his boxers, shooting him a look, a wordless request for his approval.   
  
He thought about it for a while, but then nodded, sliding his own hand into her underwear, clearly not content with letting her just please him.   
  
She pulled his hardening cock out and started stroking it, stroking faster the more he moaned. He retaliated by slipping his fingers into her, causing her to let out more and more moans.   
  
She wanted to flirt with him, but settled for kissing him, refusing to pull away until she could hardly hold herself back anymore.   
  
"Roxas...I'm...close" she whimpered.   
  
"Cum for me, Xion!" he said, then he let out another moan. It seemed he was getting close as well.   
  
Speeding her hand up, she felt herself release all over his fingers, and immediately after, she felt and heard him cum in her hand.   
  
Panting, Roxas withdrew his fingers and smiled "Good thing you brought extra underwear, huh?" with that, he licked her juices off his hand.   
  
Xion pulled her hands from his pants, then, more reluctantly, licked his cum off her hand. She wasn't quite a fan of the taste, but the experience made it worth it.  
  
"What's the point of wearing new underwear? You're only going to make them wet all over again, Roxas. I might as well go commando for the night” Xion smirked, climbing onto her boyfriend(?)’s lap to kiss his chest, and, like she said, she slid her panties off and started grinding against the bulge in his underwear. Technically, all he’d said in reference to sex was no penetration, so she was free to tease him with her naked body all she wanted  
  
Not one to take her teasing lying down, he pressed his mouth to her breasts, sucking on one nipple while he rubbed her other nipple with his thumb, trying to make her beg for him.  
  
“Roxas, c-c’mon” She let out a whine, but Roxas did not let up, he grinded his hips against hers, his free hand slapping her on the ass lightly. She grinded her hips harder against his cock, cupping his face so she could move his face away from her breasts, and kiss him again.  
  
“Xi, I love you” he whispered in her ear, then struck her ass again, causing her to cum again, and in turn making him cum again due to her erratic rubbing of his cock.  
  
“I love you too, Roxas…” She said softly as the fatigue caught up to her, and she laid down, closing her eyes and falling asleep on his chest.


	2. Chapter 5.5: The girl who got him noise complaints

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxas and Xion get a noise complaint from his neighbor.
> 
> It does not particularly affect how much noise they make

Xion awoke that morning to banging on Roxas’s door. Rubbing her eyes, she watched her lover get out of bed and head toward his front door. Spotting his (very nice) bare ass, she called out “Pants on, Rox, I don’t think whoever’s at the door likes your cock as much as me”

  
Roxas quickly rushed to get his clothes on, then answered the door. From his bedroom, she could see someone talking to him, but since she’d only been sleeping over for a few days, she had no idea who it was, but they seemed angry. Roxas, on the other hand, just seemed annoyed that they interrupted his nice morning with his girlfriend.

After the conversation had been going for about 10 minutes, Xion finally decided to bail him out. Wrapping a blanket delicately and securely around her body, she inserted herself into the conversation  
  
“Roxas, honey, what’s going on?”

Xion had no idea why at the time, but the moment she got into the situation, the person (a woman around the age of 40)’s face went pale.

“Oh, hey babe. Don’t worry about it. She was just complaining about the noise we made last night” Roxas said, making the neighbor lady’s face go even whiter.

“I was telling him it’s very rude to make that much noise when people are trying to sleep” the woman said, although judging by Roxas’s expression, that was not what she had actually said. With that suspicion, combined with the fact that she really didn’t particularly feel like dealing with a woman like this, she quickly acted.   
  


“I’m very sorry m’am, we’ll try to make less noise tonight” Xion said, and before the woman could retort, she shut the door, then dragged Roxas back to the bedroom 

“C’mon, Roxas. Since nobody is trying to sleep, you can go as hard as you want~” she said with a smirk, reminding him of exactly how the woman had worded it   
  
Of course, that got him hook, line and sinker.

She wasn't kidding, either. Once they got back into the bedroom, she pulled a condom out, tossed it toward him and dropped the blanket, letting him get a nice, long look at her naked body.

They made  _ a lot _ of noise that morning, The bed creaked, Xion moaned louder than usual, and at one point, she bent over and let him start slapping her ass, with the promise that he’d be gentle (he always was, Xion doubted he had a rough bone in his body when it came to her)

Once they’d finished, of course, they got another noise complaint. Xion answered it this time, since at one point she’d gotten on top and done a number on his hips, so he was resting on the couch

“Hello, how can i help you this fine afternoon?”  
  
“I thought i told you to stop making so much noise!”

“Technically, you told my boyfriend, not me, and you said not to do it while people are sleeping, which I doubt many people are, considering it’s almost noon.”

The lady huffed, but walked off without another word

_ They never got another complaint from her again. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear i'll write actual non-implied penetrative sex soon.


	3. Chapter 5.55: The girl who he bought condoms with

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxas and Xion buy condoms, and Xion gets very needy at the store.

Buying condoms was not something Roxas did often. In fact, if it weren’t for the intervention of Axel two days ago, they would have had to have done it then rather than after a morning so nice not even the complaints from his neighbor could ruin it, even if said complaints were less actual complaints and moreso accusations of watching pornography with no headphones, along with getting nasty and calling him a liar when he told her the truth.

Roxas, being a formal professional gamer, had high quality headphones, and always used them when he was on his computer,  _ especially _ when he watched porn, so he wasn’t exactly happy to get that accusation. What he was happy about, however, was her reaction when Xion entered the conversation, and, even moreso, he was happy for the riding she’d given him after.

But now, they were out of condoms, and had to head to the drugstore across the street. Xion had decided that this was the best situation to constantly flash him that irresistibly cute ass of hers and occasionally rub her hand against his crotch

“Xi, at least wait until we have more condoms for that” Roxas protested

“For what, Roxas?” Xion asked, giving him a look that was both innocent and smug.

He said nothing, instead turning to the shelves. If he retaliated, she won. He decided that instead he’d play the long game, waiting until she begged for it

Xion let out a frustrated noise, but did not cease her teasing. In fact, she intensified it. Frequent, tongue filled kisses, longer gropings of his balls, and, her most devious plot, letting out moans in his ear whenever he accidentally brushed by her

Roxas grabbed two boxes of condoms and shoved them in their shopping basket. Then, after checking they were out of view of the security cameras, he slowly and methodically groped her ass, then moved his hand around her waist and up to her chest, but stopped right before he got to her breasts, pulling away entirely and going to make their purchase.

On his way, he felt Xion grab his sleeve, and she tugged him to the back of the store, and she pulled her face toward hers. “R-Roxas….Please…”

“Please what, Xion?” Roxas said teasingly

In response, she took his hands and placed them on her chest, encouraging him to squeeze her breasts. He relented, his hands knowing just how to touch her to drive her crazy, the noises she was making were getting loud enough that she had to cover her mouth to keep quiet.

“Ffffffuck, Roxas…” Xion whimpered softly

“I bet you want to, but you’re the one who asked for this before we bought condoms, babe” Roxas reminded her, and in response she stuck her hand into his pants.

“Hey now, save it for when we get back home, hun. As hot as this is, pretty sure the clerk here is not going to be happy if we make a mess” Roxas said.

Xion huffed, but pulled him into a kiss, pulling her hand from his pants

After kissing quite a lot, Xion pulled away, picking up their grocery basket and putting a 6 pack of soda and a tub of ice cream in it, then they headed to the counter.

The employee definitely knew what they got up to, but they didn’t say anything, and neither did Roxas or Xion. 

They left the store and quickly headed back to Roxas’s apartment hand in hand. Xion gave Roxas’s neighbor a smug little wave as they passed her.

Roxas hoped that the boxes they bought would last them at least a couple weeks, but just judging by the look Xion was giving him, they’d probably have to go and buy condoms in a few days

Not that he’d complain, because she made him a very happy man.


End file.
